This invention relates generally to the technology of monitoring healthcare data, and more particularly to monitoring healthcare data by a mobile healthcare network.
Recently more and more technologies have been proposed for monitoring personal healthcare data, and some of them are remotely monitoring by a mobile healthcare network deployed on/in a human body that could communicate with a central healthcare database.
The mobile healthcare network may include all kinds of biosensors performing all kinds of functions to detect health parameters of a person, such as blood pressure, pulse, blood fat, respiration and etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,485,418 B2 (Inventors: Mitsuo Yasushi, et al, assignee: Pioneer Corporation, Date of Patent: Nov. 26, 2002) discloses a healthcare monitoring system. The health monitoring system for communication between at least one terminal device that moves with a person whose health is monitored and a first center device. The terminal device detects health parameters of the person, and diagnoses of the condition of health of the person in accordance with a result of the detection, and transmits the result of the diagnosis to the first center device. The first center device stores the historical diagnosis information concerning the person, receives the result of the diagnosis from the terminal device, judges whether detailed data concerning the condition of health of the person is needed in accordance with the result of the diagnosis and the historical diagnosis information, and issues a request command of the detailed data to the terminal device when it judges that the detailed data is needed.